Oyasumi
by samuraiheart
Summary: It's White Day and Touya and Yukito have to put Sakura to bed. shounen-ai.


samuraiheart's Oyasumi 

**Oyasumi**

**By samuraiheart**

"Okay, Kaiju, you promised you'd go to bed when the movie was over." Touya said as the light from the television flickered across their faces in the dark room. Their father was out of town and Yukito was spending the night. Sakura was ready for bed, but she had wanted to stay up and watch the movie. Touya smirked as he looked over at his friend. Of course, the fact that Yukito was sitting beside her probably had a lot to do with it. 

Sakura yawned. "I am not a monster." She said sleepily as she stood up and stretched. "and I'm not tired. Please, just a few more minutes." 

Touya shook his head. "What are you going to do for a few more minutes?" 

Sakura shifted on her feet and clasped her hands behind her back. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light. "Maybe Yukito-san would like some more tea." She said softly. 

Yukito smiled gently and leaned closer to her. "Ie. That's okay. I'm fine, Sakura-chan, but thanks for asking." 

She nodded and bit her lip as a blush crept over her cheeks and she looked down at the ground. 

"Okay. Let's go upstairs." Touya said matter-of-factly. 

Sakura shook her head. "But I want to get a glass of water." She was determined to make this night last for as long as she could. 

"Okay, but make it quick." Touya answered as he leaned on the kitchen counter. Yukito just smiled at the two siblings. He loved them both so much in different ways. 

Sakura stood on her tiptoes and reached into the cabinet to get a glass. She carefully filled it with water from the faucet. 

"Okay, now come on." Touya said as he gestured toward the stairs. 

Sakura shook her head. "Ie. I want to drink it here." She pulled out a chair and sat down at the dining room table. "Yukito-san, why don't you sit down too?" 

Yukito nodded and pulled out a chair. Touya sighed and sat down beside them. He tried his best to look exasperated, but he was smiling. His eyes met Yukito's for a moment and it was clear that he found this all extremely amusing. Yukito had to agree. Sakura could be very cute sometimes. She swung her legs back and forth as she sipped the water slowly. 

Finally, she finished the last drop and placed the empty glass down triumphantly with a satisfied smile. Touya picked it up and put it in the sink before offering his hand to lead her upstairs. Sakura's eyelids drooped and she yawned as she tried to convince her brother that she still wasn't tired. 

"I can't go to bed yet." She pleaded. "I haven't said goodnight to everyone." 

Touya tilted his head and glared at her briefly. "We can say goodnight to you upstairs." 

"Ie. I need to say goodnight to everyone!" Sakura said emphatically as she pulled away from Touya and ran over to the picture of Nadeshiko on the table. 

"Oyasumi nasaii, Okaasan." 

Then, she bounded over to the nearby window. "Oyasumi, stars and moon." 

"Oyasumi nasaii, Otousan." 

"Oyasumi nasaii, table. 

"Oyasumi, chairs." 

"Oyasumi, television." 

She smiled as she ran up the stairs and Touya followed slowly. He looked back at Yukito and grinned. It was clear that he loved his sister very much and this wasn't the first night they had gone through this routine. 

In her room, Sakura bent over her stuffed animals and told them each goodnight. She paused briefly over one in particular. 

"Oyasumi Kero-chan." She picked up the yellow lion and swung it around the room as she continued to say goodnight to all of the other objects that she could find. 

"Oyasumi, window! Oyasumi, bed!" 

She finally gave in and crawled underneath her covers. 

Touya leaned over and pulled the covers closer to his sister. "Okay, Sakura, Oyasumi nasaii." He bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. 

She smiled up at him. "Oyasumi, oniichan. Oyasumi, Yukito-san. Arigatou for the chocolate." Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she looked over at Yukito. 

"Happy White Day, Sakura-chan." Yukito said politely as he turned to follow Touya out of the room. 

Just before he closed the door behind him, Sakura sat up in bed and said, "Matte! Oniichan! Aren't you going to tell me a story?" Her lips curled up in a mischievous smile. 

Touya looked at her suspiciously. She really would do anything to spend more time with Yukito. "Sakura, you really should get to sleep." Yukito yawned in the background. "See, even Yuki is tired from all this running around." Yukito shook his head and smiled at her from the other side of the room. 

"Okay, a quick story." Touya finally agreed once he realized there was nothing he could do. 

Yukito walked over to Touya and stood behind him. He put his hands on the back of the chair that Touya sat on. He wanted to hear what kind of story Touya would tell. 

"Many years ago, there was a beautiful princess who everyone loved." Touya began. "One day, this princess-" 

"What was her name?" Sakura interrupted. 

"Her name was Sakura. Princess Sakura." Touya answered smugly. 

Sakura didn't seem to catch the sarcasm as she closed her eyes and pulled her covers closer to her. Yukito wondered how many times the two siblings had been through this before. 

"Anyway, this princess – Princess Sakura – was very beautiful and all of the people in the kingdom admired her and wanted her to be happy – especially her brother." Touya paused and his eyes narrowed as he continued the story. "Everything was great until one day a prince from Hong Kong – I mean some other country came to ask the Princess to marry him." Yukito tried not to laugh as Touya clenched the arms of the chair. "This prince was evil and he came to take the princess away from her kingdom and all of the people that loved her." 

Yukito gestured towards Sakura and put a hand on Touya's shoulder. "I think she's asleep, To-ya." 

Touya nodded and pushed the chair back against the wall. He closed the door softly and followed his friend back to his own room. 

Inside Touya's room, Yukito sat down on the edge of the bed. He was glad that they could finally be alone for a little while. 

"That was a very interesting bed time story, To-ya." Yukito couldn't suppress a big grin. 

Touya glared at his friend as he came closer to the bed. "At least it got her to sleep." 

Yukito nodded as his friend sat down beside him. 

"Yuki." Touya whispered as he took his friend's hand in his own and leaned closer to him. 

Yukito could feel Touya's breath on his cheek. Hazel eyes met blue for a moment before their lips met and the two kissed. Yukito closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He had waited all day for this moment. He brought his hands up to Touya's shoulders and moaned softly as he pressed their lips closer together. Touya ran his hand through Yukito's soft hair and ran his tongue over Yukito's lips. Their mouths brushed against each other hungrily. Touya loved his sister, but he couldn't do this in front of her and all night Yukito had been just a few feet away. He had wanted to kiss him all night. Now the moment seemed too short and they both fought to prolong it. 

As they finally pulled away, Touya ran his hand over Yukito's cheek lovingly and whispered breathlessly. "I didn't think she'd ever go to sleep." 

"Wasn't I worth the wait?" Yukito answered slyly as put his hands on Touya's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him again. 

Touya gave in without hesitation and leaned back to lie down on the bed. Yukito leaned over him and let his pale bangs brush against Touya's forehead. He ran his hands over Touya's chest and parted his lips a little more as Touya moaned and arched his back in response to the touch. 

Brilliant blue eyes met his gaze as he pulled away. "You're always worth the wait. Happy White Day, Yuki." 

Yukito's eyes widened and he pulled away from Touya quickly. He jumped up and hurried over to his book bag to retrieve a small package wrapped in shiny pink paper. Touya sat up slowly and looked at him puzzled. 

Yukito sat down beside him and handed him the present shyly. He looked down at his hands as Touya unwrapped the paper to reveal a beautiful white chocolate heart with a rose on it. Touya smiled and shook his head. "Arigatou, Yuki." 

He hugged Yukito gently and then stood and walked over to his own book bag. He pulled out a similar package and placed it in Yukito's hands. Yukito blinked at the gift and unwrapped it slowly pulling away ribbon and glittery wrapping paper. Inside he found a box of white chocolate pieces decorated with hearts. He bit his lip. He didn't know what to say. It was perfect. He leaned closer to his friend as he set aside the chocolate. "Arigatou, To-ya." Yukito held Touya's hands in his own and looked up at him sincerely. "I love you, To-ya." 

Yukito watched as Touya's eyes widened briefly with surprise, but then his gaze softened and he seemed relieved. "I love you too, Yuki." 

Touya's eyes glistened slightly and his voice shook as he said the words. Yukito felt his heart beat faster within his chest. He wrapped his arms around Touya's neck and leaned against him in a warm embrace. This felt so right. He looked up at Touya again and was pleased to see the smile on his face. He smiled too and knew that they could be happy together. Yukito felt like he could do anything as long as he could come home to that love that Touya had for him. It scared him a little because he felt the same way. It was such a deep love that it almost consumed him. He needed it as much as Touya did. 

Touya bent closer to his friend and they kissed again. They would have to sleep soon, but right now that didn't matter. There were some things that were worth staying up for. 

~Owari~ 

Index of Japanese:  
Arigatou - Thank you  
Ie – no  
Kaiju – monster  
Matte – wait  
Okaasan – mother  
Oniichan - big brother  
Otousan – father  
Oyasumi / Oyasumi Nasaii – Goodnight  


Thanks for reading!

[Back to samuraiheart's main fan fiction page][1]

[Back to samuraiheart's Cardcaptor Sakura: Mostly Touya page][2]

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001079geovisit();

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/ccsff
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/kokoro_no_samurai



End file.
